BBTag World Fusion
by Picwill
Summary: Following the end of the Phantom Field incident, the fighters return to their homes, sad to bid each others farewell but proud of their accomplishments. However, their separation is short-lived: The worlds proximity fused them together, expanding the range of the Grimm, the Hollow Night, the TV World... Now, the Cross Tag Fighters must band back together.


Chapter 1: A new public opinion.

"**Ziodyne**!"

A dazzling beam of lightning hit the bear like creature right in the stomach, ending the beast's growling as it faded into the air.

The glowing form of Izanagi quickly faded as Yu regained his now familiar battle stance. The silver-haired teen looked around as he said, seemingly to no one: "How are the others?"

A normally chipper but currently stressed voiced echoed in his mind: "Yukiko and Chie are having problems with the boars in the food court!"

"I'm on it!" A look of determination set in his eyes as he sprinted towards the Investigation Team's normal hideout. As leader, it was his duty to make sure no one was hurt, even against these monsters.

"Damn, these things are tough!" Kanji threw his now bent chair on the monster that had deformed his weapon, temporarily stunning it, giving Take-Mikazushi a chance to call a lightning bolt.

"Stay vigilant, we don't know how many there are." Naoto was also busy keeping another wolf like creature at bay by shooting it with her gun. Although the creature seemed to feel minimal pain, the black smoke emitting from it indicated that it was at least taking some damage.

The black wolf, finally starting his assault, tried to lunge directly at the relatively small body in front of it.

Naoto, seeing his attack as a chance to strike, quickly rolled under the beast, all the while shooting a card ont the air: "All yours, **Sukuna-Hikona**!" A white seal appeared under her previous position, right where the creature would land. Before it even touched the ground, the seal lit up, disintegrating the monster inside.

With both enemies dealt with, the duo looked at each other before Kanji called out: "Where to, Rise?"

The idol's voice took a second before responding: "I don't feel anymore presences near you two. The others are almost all done, so come back to the food court."

Black smoke rose as Yosuke lowered his daggers. He darted a quick look around to see he was finally done cutting up… whatever it was that decided to assault Junes this late in the evening.

"These guys are bear-y troublesome! They bear-ly have any scent to catch them!"

Atleast he was too busy making sure his parent's store was still intact to catch the headache Teddy's voice sometimes gave him.

"Yosuke, Teddie, come back to the food court, we're grouping back up." The idol's voice rung in their heads, making them turn to the direction of their headquarters.

"Atleast they don't seem to care about the products. Most of it is intact…" Yosuke had a worried look on his face. Why would there be Shadow-like monsters outside the TV world?

"Consider yourself lucky. Since these things don't really want to destroy, we had the time needed to evacuate the customers."

Yeah, that was a relief to say the least. He managed to fend off the first ones while Teddy was busy calling the rest of the team, and they had made it in time to quell whatever "invasion" this was.

"Ugh, I just had to say I'd get a good night's sleep today, didn't I…" The team was finally back in Inaba after destroying… whatever that 'computer' was, and their first evening was spent killing monsters in Junes.

Was the world really conspiring against him and his negative luck?

"**Konohana-Sakuya!**" The flames of her Agidyne spells were keeping the boars at bay, but Yukiko felt her energy quickly depleting, trying to hold back so many enemies at once. It didn't help that she was currently also protecting Rise, making the ring around them larger and more demanding on her spirit.

"The others will be here soon, Yukiko. Just a minute more!"

"Thanks" was all Yukiko could say, since she kept most on her focus on maintaining the flames around them.

On the other hand, Chie was busy trying to blast as many of them apart without permanently damaging everything around them. While she was taking them out pretty quickly, the boars kept coming like an endless wave.

Whenever the boars tried approaching the girls, their bodies would erupt in flames, causing black smoke to rise. After a few tries, they started simply circling around the ring, waiting for a chance to strike.

That chance never came, as Izanagi came crashing down on one of the boars while Yu himself cut another one in half. The next few boars would have taken this newcomer as their next target, had Naoto not shot them down before they could react.

The last remaining boars were quickly dispatched as both Chie's Tomoe and Kanji's Take-Mikazushi used their largest moves at once.

Rise let Himiko fade before making a somewhat cheerful comment: "That was cool, you guys!"

Yukiko took a deep breath before adding: "I'm glad you made it back in time. I wouldn't have lasted much longer."

"Don't worry, Yukiko-chan, your knight in shining fur has arrived!" Teddie came bursting from the door, claw ready, before he noticed his friends were the only ones in the court.

"Come on, Senpai, you could have left some for me!" Teddie was now walking towards Yu, trying to use a commanding voice.

Yosuke then entered the court himself, thoroughly tired by the events of the day. "Would you just shut up for a minute, Teddy? We just ended another fight for our lives, you should act like it!"

"Jeez, Yosuke, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were just shot down by another girl." Chie's comment was clearly heard, but Yosuke was so tired even he couldn't put up any defensive comment.

"Now, now, no need to yell now that we're safe." Yu placed his katana on one of the tables surrounding them, sheathing it in the process with the sheath he had just recovered.

Safely putting away her own weapon, Naoto took a nearby chair and sat down, letting herself finally relax after all the stress. "So I assume we're going to talk about all this tomorrow? None of us are in any state to keep this up much longer."

"Actually, I'd like to see if we could gather any information while we're here. These monsters… They look like these 'Grimm' Ruby talked about."

"Do they, now? I'd assume that with the end of the Phantom Fields, the connection between our worlds would be weaker, maybe even severed, but this…"

Yu looked at his teammates. Although he could feel that they were all ready for a good night's sleep, he saw in their eyes something more akin to excitement.

A small grin appeared on their leader's face, as he said: "Well then. This sounds like a job for the Investigation Team."

Author's Notes:

Welcome to my first fic ever! I decided to try my hand at writing this idea out of my head, and hell, might as well show it to others at the same time, right?

If you have any tips or corrections to make, please, leave a review or PM me with the details, I appreciate all the help I can get!

Also, despite this being a BBTag fanfic, I am thoroughly incompetent at fighting games, and also severely lacking in any and all Lore about BlazBlue or UNIB, so if I make mistakes when I write with them in the future, don't hesitate to call me out on OOC moments.

I don't know yet if I'll keep making this or it this ends up being an on/off project, but if this gets enough support, I'll be sure to write as many as I can imagine.

This is your writer Picwill, signing out!


End file.
